Illumination devices of various designs have long been utilized in a wide range of applications. With the advent of portable electrical power supply units in the form of compact batteries, portable illumination devices have become extremely popular. Such portable illumination devices may come in the form of, for example, flashlights, lanterns, and other compact configurations containing a light source. As one would expect, applications for such portable illumination devices are vast.
A particular application for portable light sources is in the illumination of luminescent fishing lures. Such fishing lures utilize luminescent material on an outer surface thereof so as to “glow” when submerged into the water. Such an effect is particularly useful in applications where natural light is impeded or blocked from entering the body of water, or in nighttime fishing. Luminescent fishing lures are often times used in ice fishing applications wherein natural light is shielded from the water by snow and ice formed at the top surface. The luminescent material on such fishing lures, however, only temporarily retains enough energy to visibly glow, and to thereby attract fish to the lure. As a result, fishermen are required to repeatedly withdraw their luminescent lure from the body of water so as to re-energize the luminescent material by applying relatively intense radiant energy thereto.
Typically, the application of radiant energy to a luminescent fishing lure is performed by manually grasping the fishing lure in one hand, and directing light from, for example, a portable flashlight onto the fishing lure by manually grasping the e.g. flashlight in the other hand. The fisherman must usually also manually rotate the luminescent lure in the field of illumination in order to “charge” the entire luminescent surface of the lure. This process requires significant time and effort. In addition, ambient temperatures in ice fishing applications typically cause discomfort to the fisherman in having to manipulate the fishing lure and the illumination device with their bare hands.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable illumination device that enables selective illumination of, for example, a luminescent fishing lure in a hands-free operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hands-free illumination device that is able to charge a luminescent fishing lure in a relatively short period of time.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hands-free portable illumination device that is readily adaptable to conventional instrumentation commonly possessed by fishermen.